Jasper
by mesun
Summary: Alice se encuentra en una cafetería en las oscuras calles de Filadelfia, esperando a su amado, al que pronto conocerá y con el que vivirá el resto de su existencia... Encuentro entre Alice


**Bueno... Intenté escribir el momento donde Alice&Jasper se conocen... las que leyeron Eclipse se derán cuenta de que saqué algunas cositas de ahi :)**

* * *

**JASPER**

**·**

-Capítulo Único-

La paciencia es una virtud que se va perfeccionando a través de los años. Pero incluso para alguien como yo, un inmortal, cuyos años de vida tendrían que bastar para contener la ansiedad, resulta un poco duro el hecho de _esperar_.

Tamborileaba impacientemente los dedos contra la mesa de la cafetería repleta de gente, de humanos. No podía controlar mi expresión, pero debía recordar que asustaría al camarero si mostraba los dientes al sonreír.

¿Cómo me veía? Giré la vista en busca de un espejo. Mierda. Ninguno.

Que estúpidos que resultan algunas veces los humanos. No es que yo sea de esas personas que viven en el espejo pero, una visión me estaba mostrando que lo sería algún día.

La pena que me había invadido por años había desaparecido. Estaba feliz por primera vez en más de sesenta años, y todavía no lo había visto personalmente.

_Jasper._

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero… ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verme? Que ironía… sabía esa respuesta. Había visto como sus facciones sureñas sonreían ante mi efusividad.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que saber que va a pasar?

Eso supone una enorme ventaja, pero olvidamos la peor parte: _la espera_. Esperar que eso que sabes que vendrá ocurra.

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de tener esas visiones premonitorias, que me mostraban el futuro o parte de el, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez las visiones me mostraban su propia vida. Pero mi vida no sería la solitaria y aburrida que venía llevando hasta la fecha.

Nunca más volvería a estar sola.

Por eso mismo, anhelaba la compañía de ese ser especial que aparecería en mi vida para acompañarme toda la eternidad.

La soledad que siempre me había atormentado desaparecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la fecha se acercaba.

A partir de ese momento podría dejar atrás ese pasado que tenía pero desconocía. Esos horribles recuerdos sueltos y sin sentido que me recordaban lo sola que estaba en el mundo.

Había estado sentada por más de una hora, junto a la puerta y la ansiedad crecía al igual que mi sonrisa, que ahora bailaba en mis labios haciéndome parece chiflada, de seguro.

Ni más ni menos. Es lo mínimo que se puede esperar de alguien que sabe que en segundos conocería al amor de su vida, o mejor dicho, de su existencia.

Todavía era de día, por lo tanto era prudente que permaneciera en el local si no quería aterrorizar a la gente. Llovía. Una tormenta estaba azotando las calles de Filadelfia, que ahora estaban oscuras y sombrías. Algunos transeúntes corrían para refugiarse del agua y del viento.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba él?

Fácil.

Caminaba por las calles. Sin rumbo fijo. Y terminaría entrando al local. Lo sabía.

Lo escuchaba respirar, y podía sentir su olor. Sabía que nos enamoraríamos uno del otro, y no mucho tiempo después tendríamos una familia. Una familia de ojos dorados.

Me llamaba la atención ese rasgo en particular de aquellos a los que nos uniríamos muy pronto.

Sin embargo, terminaríamos como ellos.

Contuve la respiración, y me aferré al borde de la mesa.

_Un oso enorme se abalanzaba sobre un muchacho, que parecía tener la misma complexión física que la del animal… una voz aterciopelada lo regañaba:_

_-No juegues con la comida Em. _

Y la visión desapareció.

Los que serían mis nuevos hermanos jugaban a ser cazadores de animales. Que extraño pero divertido a la vez.

Oh, cierto. Por eso sus ojos eran dorados. Solo se alimentaban de animales. Genial. Eran buenos, eran terriblemente buenos, pero ¿Cómo podían tener ese autocontrol?

Ya quería conocerlos, gastarles bromas, unirme a ellos, y ser feliz. La impaciencia de nuevo.

No faltaba poco tiempo, solo tenía que ser paciente por unos cuantos años y luego podría acercarme a ellos.

-Señor, tenga cuidado con ese florero –Dije, procurando que mi voz sonara lenta y acompasada, pero sobre todo amable, para que lograra escucharme, a un hombre mayor que se sentaba a unos metros de mi.

Crash. Al diablo el jarrón.

No puede negar que se lo advertí. ¿Me habrá escuchado? Reí entre dientes mientras me lanzaba una mirada confusa.

No era tan difícil tropezar con la vasija, por su ubicación, pero podría haber aceptado mi consejo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que alguien ingresaba al local.

No pude contenerme, salté de mi asiento y caminé bailando para ir a su encuentro.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –Dije emocionada y me tembló la voz.

La cara de Jasper indicaba claramente que no tenía idea de quién era esta loca que se le plantaba en frente, pero su expresión cambió. Agachó la cabeza y respondió:

-Lo siento, señorita.

Tomé su mano, y sin detenerse a pensar me siguió.

La visión en la que lo_ vi_ venir fue la mejor que tuve en toda mi existencia.

¿Esta demás decir que vivimos felices para siempre?

* * *

**_¿Qué es esto? No se... se me ocurrió :) jajaja pero no se... no lo lean! jajjaa_**

**_Quise ser Alice.... no funcionó ¿Cierto?_**

**_Sol_**


End file.
